Powers of good or evil?
by Chloe2135
Summary: A mission went wrong. Bree has new powers and keeps it a secret because her powers have nothing to do with her being bionic. Will this power be for the best or for the worst?
1. Chapter 1

"Ok guys we have a new mission. You guys have to stop my old war-" Mr Davenport realised that the bionic teens weren't paying attention.

"Oi are you guys even listening to me?" Mr Davenport yelled

"Sorry what? I wasn't listening to you" Adam stated. Adam was originally dreaming about

"Chase are you paying attention?" Mr Davenport asked. Chase ignored him. Chase was upgrading his laptop

"Bree?" Mr Davenport said sounding a little desperate for someone to pay attention to him

"Yep. Mission. Fun" Bree said texting her friend.

"Guys this is serious" Mr Davenport yelled

"Yeh guys. You should listen to your father" Leo said. Everyone glared at Leo.

"Your not taking my motor cycle to impress Janelle" Mr Davenport said to Leo.

"You know what guys. No need to listen to big D anymore" Leo said

"So what's the mission?" Chase asked

"Well I did some experiment in this warehouse and there are secret weapons in there" Mr Davenport explained

"What's the problem?" Chase asked

"You mean beside the fact that you are both extremely short?" Adam teased Chase and Mr Davenport.

Leo and Bree laughed while the insulted victims glared at Adam and the others for laughing.

"You're so funny" Chase said sarcastically

"You're not meant to think I'm funny. I was insulting you" Adam said not getting the sarcasm. Chase shot him 'your such an idiot' glare

"Guys! The mission" Bree yelled getting annoyed with the boys.

"Right as I was saying. Someone hacked into the system which should be impossible and they are holding the scientist as hostages" Mr Davenport said

"Does that mean someone is smarter than the great Donald davenport?" Leo said sarcastically. Everyone except Mr Davenport laughed

Mr Davenport was about to say something but couldn't think of anything to say.

"That's not the point" Mr Davenport whined like a baby.

"Well I guess a heroes work is never done" Leo said posing.

"Leo you're staying here with me. I was able to hack the system and I got the cameras working. We can help them up here by telling them what to do and where they are"Mr Davenport Said

"But big d I want go on a cool mission" Leo complained while the bionics got changed

"Your mum would kill both you and me" Mr Davenport said

"Bu-" Leo started to say

"Look we need to navigate Bree,Adam and Chase. With out us they can get seriously injured and the mission would be 10 times worse" Mr Davenport explained

"Alright you win" Leo gave in

"Ok Bree I'm going to send you a location to your chip" Mr Davenport said

"Yep got it. Hop on boys" Bree said. She then super sped to the location in the gps

The warehouse

"Well isn't this a pretty place" Bree said sarcastically

"Yeh" Adam agreed

Chase just faceplamed at Adams stupidity.

"There are 3 people in the warehouse. 10 hostages" Mr Davenport said

"What's the plan?" Bree asked

"Adam you walk in first. You distract them then Chase place a force field around the scientist to block all harm last but not least Bree you use your bionics to save the scientist" Mr Davenport said

they nodded and Adam walked in first...


	2. Chapter 2

They nodded and as told Adam walked in first.

"Hi I'm Adam nice to meet you" Adam said introductions himself

"Adam nice to meet you" the supposed leader of the two men said. She was slim had red hair and wore a black shirt and pants. "Where are your brother and sister?" The lady asked

"Oh my brother is sneaking behind you and my sister is...well I don't know where. Super speed and all" adam said

"Adam" Leo yelled into the speaker

"What? She asked politely" adam said

"You just compromised the mission" Chase yelled

"Com-pro-mised" Adam tried to pronounce

"It's ok Adam. No one can blame you. My sweet charms work on everyone" the lady said. Chase walked over to Adam

"See she gets it" Adam said

Chase rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" Chase asked

"Hmmmm well I'm craving for some chocolate right now" the lady said

"Hahaha me to" adam said smiling

"Adam" everyone yelled frustrated

"Who are you and don't play smart with me" Chase demanded an answer

"I'm Phoenix" Phoenix said

"What do you want with these scientists or weapons?" Donald told Chase to ask Phoenix

"Oh I don't want them. I just want you" Phoenix said

"Adam Chase get out of there" Mr Davenport said

"Where's Bree?" Phoenix asked curiously

"What do you want with her?" Adam asked getting protective

She gave an signal to her men to attack. The men attacked Adam and Chase it took about 5 minutes for Adam and Chase to defeat the guys. They were tired from fighting them because the men were unbelievably fast and strong but nothing the bionic brothers couldn't handle.

"We will ask one more time. What do you want with my sister?" Chase yelled

"You know what I'm getting sick of answering your questions" Phoenix said. Phoenix took out a remote looking thing. Phoenix and her men disappeared

"30 seconds till self destruct " the robotic voice said

"What is that?" Adam asked

"It's a detonator" Chase said.

"Bree now" Leo yelled. Bree used her super speed to get Adam and Chase out. She super speed back in to help out the scientist she got the rope out and told everyone to leave.

"10 seconds left" the robotic sound said. Just then Bree was about to super speed out but she heard a cry for help.

"Help" someone yelled out Bree looked around trying to find the cry for help. Phoenix reappeared. She had a gun in her hand. She was behind Bree. She aimed it at brees neck and shot it. Instead of a bullet coming out a small dart full of chemicals came out and hit bree's neck where her chip was. Everything went black for Bree. She collapsed.

The whole place exploded and Phoenix was till in there unharmed. Bree on the other wasn't severely injured. Phoenix protected her with an unknown fire clock. Bree did have a bleeding nose and had a cut on her left arm but other than that she was fine. Phoenix took the dart out of brees neck.

"Bree" Adam and Chase yelled

"Guys what happened? I lost connection" Mr Davenport yelled in the speaker

"Your warehouse exploded and Bree she's still in there" Chase explained panicking

Adam lifted up several walls and he finally found Bree. He picked her up and put her in the ground.

"Bree" adam yelled trying to wake her up

"Mr Davenport bring s helicopter or something down here quick" Chase ordered and Mr Davenport obeyed. He and Leo went into the helicopter and went straight to the warehouse.

"Bree" Chase tried to wake he up. He checked her pulse and her pulse was steady.

"This is all my fault" adam yelled punching the ground making a big dent

"This isn't your fault" Chase comforted Adam

The helicopter landed. "Get her in" Leo yelled.

The davenport house

"Is she ok?" Chase asked Mr Davenport who walked out of the med bay

"Yeh she has minor injures but I'm surprised she survived. She should have died in there" Mr Davenport stated

"Hey just be happy she's alive" adam said

"I know" Mr Davenport said quietly

"So what now?" Chase asked

"We wait. You guys go to be and I will stay in here" Mr Davenport said

"Are you sure?" Chase asked

"Yeh. You guys did well" Mr Davenport said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bree woke up. She had a pounding headache and her left arm stung like hell. She looked around and spotted Mr Davenport sleeping on the seat. She was wearing a shirt and pants. She looked at in the mirror and looked at her arm. She saw a gaze which had some special cream on it. She looked up in the mirror again and saw her eyes glowing a light green. She stepped back and blinked. Her eyes turned back to normal. She accidentally knocked over a med kit. She quickly cleaned picked up the kid with her super speed but for some reason her speed increased 10 times more. She started at her hands. It was glowing. She felt terrified,afraid.

"Bree" Mr Davenport said looking at her. Bree quickly stood up but regretted because she felt instantly dizzy. She grabbed her head in pain.

"Bree" Mr Davenport said. He caught her before she collapsed. He carried her to the bed and sat back on the chair. He was honestly scared and afraid for her.

Morning

As soon as the gang woke up they went to check on Bree who was still sleeping. They saw Mr Davenport running some tests on Bree.

"How is she?" Chase asked

"She woke up last night. She looked scared. But she fell unconscious" Mr Davenport said

"So is she going to be ok?" Leo asked

"Yes" Mr Davenport said

"She better wake up soon she hid my iPod" Adam said hiding his emotion with his stupid comment.

"Well you guys still have to go school" Mr Davenport said

"What? You can't be serious" Leo and Chase yelled

"Yes I am. Please just go to school" Mr Davenport sounded tired and irritated.

"Alright" Chase gave in. They went to pack for school

Bree's mind

Bree looked down at her hands. It was flowing green, red and orange.

"What going on?" Bree yelled out to no one in particular. She felt terrified and alone.

"Conceal it" a voice said

"What? Who are you?" Bree yelled more terrified

"Stop. Conceal your power" the voice spoke more fierce

"How? How am I meant to do that?" Bree asked desperately. Her hands were growing more intensely.

"Think. Think about something that makes you happy. Or someone you care about. Your family." The voice said calmly

Bree thought about Chase,Adam,Leo,Mr Davenport and Tasha. Slowly the glowing aura starts to fade.

Reality

Mr Davenport went to get some coffee. When he came back he saw Bree shivering and she was sweating.

"Bree" Mr Davenport yelled he dropped his cup. He ran to his computer and her temperature was high. He tried find a cure. But there was nothing. Then he saw her repertoire slowly returning normal.

"What the hell?" Mr Davenport whispered

Bree's mind

"Who are you?" Bree asked

"My name is Jake" Jake said

"Where are you?" Bree asked. All she could see was darkness

"You can't see me. I'm talking to you telepathically" Jake said

"How?Are you bionic?" Bree asked

"No. I was injected with a type of liquid. The same thing happened with you. I can only talk to you telepathically because you and I are alike. There are 3 others" Jake explained

"3 others? Why is this happening?" Bree yelled out frustrated.

"We are experiments. A lady Phoenix is the one behind this. She's trying to make us join her. But since we learnt how to control it, it will be harder for her to control us" Jake said

"Why me?" Bree asked

"She needed someone who was strong yet kind hearted. If you are weak and rude you would simply die"Jake explained

"I don't want to hurt my family or friends" Bree cried

"That's why you have me and the others. We are here to help you. I can't stay much longer but we moved to mission creek. We an help you if you let us. Without us you will turn evil and hurt everyone you love" Jake said

"But how do I kn-" Bree started to say.

"Oh before I forget" Jake cutter Bree off. "Your emotion triggers your powers" Jake said and then Bree woke up.

Reality.

"Bree" Bree saw Chase and Adams face

"Mr Davenport shes awake" Chase yelled

"Bree" Mr Davenport said. Bree sat up from her bed.

"What happened?" Bree asked rubbing her head

"Don't you remember?" Leo asked

Suddenly she saw her looking for someone and felt a pain in her neck.

"Right" Bree said rubbing her neck


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So why did you go backing Into the ware house?" Leo asked

"I heard someone" Bree said

"Who? Mr Davenport said there was no other life forms except for you" Chase said

"Well I heard someone yell out for help" Bree said.

"How are you feeling?" Mr Davenport asked

"Ummm alright I guess" Bree said

"Does anything hurt?" Chase asked

"No" Bree said.

"Do you want anything?" Mr Davenport asked

"Food" Bree said standing up.

"Are you sure you should be getting up?" Adam asked

"Yeh I feel fine" Bree assured

Kitchen

"God this taste delicious" Bree said

"I'm sure food would taste good after 2 days of nothing" Adam said

"3 days?" Bree asked shocked.

"Yeh" Tasha said nodding her head

"We were so worried about you" Tasha said grabbing bree's cheeks

"Oh ok" Bree said. She brushed Tasha's hand away from her cheeks

"So can I go to school?" Bree asked

"Absolutely not" Mr Davenport said

"What? Why not?" Bree complained

"Because you just woke up" Mr Davenport said back

"And what's your point?" Bree asked

"My point is...you just woke up and I need to test something's on you" Mr Davenport said

"I'm not just a lab rat that your can test on whenever you feel like" Bree said

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant I needed to check if your body is alright. You shouldn't have survived that explosion" Mr Davenport said

"Donald I think you should allow her to go to school" Tasha said

"What? Why are you taking her side?" Mr Davenport whined like a child

"I'm not taking sides I'm just saying she has a point" Tasha replied

"What pointed?" Mr Davenport yelled

"You can test me when I get home" Bree yelled back

"That's point" Tasha said

"Fine" Mr Davenport gave in like a child who didn't get to have his toy.

School

"Bree" a familiar voice said quietly

Bree looked behind her from her locker. She saw a guy with a leather jacket and spike up hair.

"Sorry. Do I know you?" Bree asked holding her books quietly

"Jake" Jake said

"Jake? As in the guy who was in my dreams Jake?" Bree asked

Jake nodded

"What? How is this even possible?" Bree asked

"You really don't listen to me do you. I told you I was an exper-" Jake started to explain but was cut off by Bree

"No I get that bit. But why are you here?" Bree yelled and whispered

"We have to stick together" Jake said

"Together? Yeh no thanks. I don't know you and for all I know you could be a stalker" Bree said starting to walk away. Jake grabbed her arm.

"A couple days ago Phoenix killed my sister by injecting her with the exact same thing she injected you with" Jake explained

"I'm sorry" Bree said

"I couldn't care less about you but I'm doing this for my sister" Jake said

"So why do you need me?" Bree asked

"There's a bunch of us with unique powers. Only we can kill Phoenix because we are the only people who know about her" Jake said

"My brothers can help they have spec-" Bree started to say but was cut if by Jake

"No. Do you want them to get hurt? Do you want them to die? I understand they have these special abilities but that isn't enough power to keep them alive" Jake yelled

"I thought you would be happy to have these powers. You know it will make you stronger" Bree said not understanding

"Look right now we have control of this. Right now you see me as a normal guy with cool abilities. But if we let the power get the best of us then that's it. I turn evil. That goes the same for you and the rest" Jake said

"Ok so how are we going to do this? How are we going to find information without my parents or your parents knowing? It's not like you have a bat cave" Bree said. Jake just gave her a look.

"Don't be serious. You can't have a bat cave" Bree stated

"Why can't I have a bat cave?" Jake asked

"Well for starters by the looks of it you couldn't even afford the new trend for shoes. Seriously! Nikes? That was so last week" Bree said

"Ok maybe not a bat cave but I don't have parents. So we do it at my house" Jake explained

"I'm so sorry" Bree said

"It's not your fault don't apologise" Jake said.

"Look I'm late for class all thanks to you." Bree said

"Come over today. Meet the others" Jake said

"I don't know where you live" Bree said.

"Don't worry. I'll pick you up" Jake said leaving the school. Bree looked confused but super sped to class.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After school

"Bree you coming?" Chase asked

"Umm actually I'm going somewhere" Bree said

"Where?" Chase asked

"I'm going over to Kate's house to do a project" Bree lied

"You realise you have to get tested by Mr Davenport" Chase reminded her

"Can't you just cover for me?" Bree asked

"You owe me a favour then" Chase said whit a grin

"Actually I don't. I can easily tell Mr Davenport you broke his laptop" Bree said. Chase's expression changed

"Alright deal" Chase said sadly. He walked home with his 2 other brothers.

Bree waited for 5 minutes. She saw Jake in a Ferrari.

"How did you afford this?" Bree asked shocked

"I have a job you know" Jake said

"How old are you?" Bree asked getting into the car

"19" Jake said. Jake started driving

Jakes house

"You have a new car yet you can't afford a new house" Bree said. She looked at the house. It's was a 1 story house which looked liked it was abandoned

"Yeh well I don't really want to waste all my money on new stuff. If I get a new house than it will cost most of my money and then I have to pay for the bills" Jake explained

"Smart" Bree said looking down

"You got new shoes" Bree said

"Yeh Nikes wasn't the new trend you know?" Jake replied sarcastically

"Ok your funny I can accept that. But why are you so secretive?" Bree asked walking in the house with Jake

"We all have secrets" Jake said

Inside the house their was rusty chair and an old couch. The kitchen was decent looking for an abandoned house. The main room had a piano along with a violin and a tv.

"Wow so this is where you do all your research?" Bree asked

"No we do it here" Jake said gesturing her to follow him. There was a door with a lock code in it. He punched in the passwords and the door opened. It was a basement. It had new technology,weapons and lots of files.

"Wow" Bree said

"This is Bree" Jake introduced

"Hi I'm Abigail" Abigail said standing up. She was currently sitting on a brand new couch. Next to Abigail there were 2 guys"

"I'm Derek"

"I'm Aeron"

"So she's the newbie" Derek stated

"Yes" Jake said

"So what's your special power newbie?" Aeron asked with no emotion

"This newbie has a name you know" Bree said back. The other people in the room chuckled at Aeron's embarrassment.

"Sorry" Aeron apologised

"Aeron has trust issues. He seems like a jerk at first but once you get to know him he is really cool and chill" Abigail whispered in bree's ear.

"I don't know what 'power' I have" Bree said putting air quotes around power

"Well my ability is called chlorokinesis " Abigail said

"What's that?" Bree asked

"I can speak to nature and control them and I can also shape shift. I can change my arm into a gun, or change my full appearance into something that your fear most" Abigail said

"I have Power Mimicry. I can basically use your power against you" Aeron said

"So you can take other people's power?" Bree asked

"Yes. Don't worry your powers will still be intact I just borrow it" Aeron said. "Oh yeh I also have a special side power. It's called Demonic Physiology. The power allows me to transform into a demon from hell. There are many types of demons I can change into" Aeron said

"I'm a summoner" Derek said

"Summoner? So you can summon things" Bree asked

"Yeh" Derek said

"Summon what? A lost stuffed toy?"Bree asked sarcastically

"Things from hell" Derek said

"There's no such thing as hell" Bree said

"Who says?" Jake asked

"My dad is a mad scientist so I doubt he believes in heaven or hell" Bree said

"Your right. In your perspective there isn't a god nor a devil. For me I believe there's a God and devil" Derek said

"We're you always a believer" Bree asked

"No. When I first used this power I thought this has to come from hell. Because my magic is darker than you think. I can summon hell weapons or hell animals" Derek said. This gave chills to Bree.

"Ok enough dark things my power is Energy Charging. This is why I don't need to use electricity cause I can generate my own. I can charge your phone just my touching it. I can create fire which would be useful if I wanted to burn down the house or something" Jake said with a smile

Bree took out her phone and gave Ito Jake. He held her phone in his hands. Dark electrics the colour of night started to flow through jakes vein. Sparks of electricity flicked off of jakes skin.

"There" Jake said giving Bree her phone.

"How is your magic any less darker?" Bree asked

"Oh...well it sparkles..." Jake said

"It's black" Bree pointed out

"Right" Jake said

"So how do I know what my powers are?" Bree asked

"We get Aeron" Jake said

please review and all the powers i found from wiki/Category:Darkness-Based_Abilities.

Thanks for reading and I will be posting either on sat or sun


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So basically Aeron will absorb your power and by absorbing your power he will be able to tell what type of power you can use" Jake explained

"Ok" Bree said nervously. "Wait this isn't going to hurt right?"

"You've got a micro chip jammed in your neck. I'm pretty sure you can handle it" Derek said

"How do you know that?" Bree asked

"Spirts from hell" Derek replied with a smirk. Bree looked scared and nervous.

"I'm kidding. We do our research first" Derek replied smirking at bree's reaction

"That isn't funny" Bree complained

"Enough blabbering. Bree come here" Aeron ordered. Bree obeyed. She held out her arm to him. Aeron looked at Bree and grabbed her arm. Her veins started to glow dark red and so did Aeron's arm. Bree felt power but not the good kind of power. More like the unpredictable. Aeron let go of her arm and stared into Bree's eyes.

"She posses the powers of

Darkness Manipulation" Aeron said

"What does that mean?" Bree asked

"Isn't obvious?" Aeron asked

"I'm not an expert on evil things ok! I'm an expert on clothes" Bree said

"You can control darkness or shadows. You can create object which include weapons and such from complete darkness. If your strong enough you can teleport. If you get angry enough you can create a dark aura which protects you from threats but can also be very harmful. There is so much more that you can do but I won't go on" Aeron explained

"I understand how you can become evil" Bree whispered quietly.

"This is why we need your help to take down Phoenix" Jake said

"Are you with us?" Abigail asked

Mr davenports house

"I told her to come home so I can run some testes!" Mr Davenport yelled

"She's not a lab rat that you can test on whenever you feel like Donald. She's a teenager to and she's your daughter" Tasha said trying to reason with her husband

"She shou-"

Bree walked into the house

"Where were you?" Mr Davenport asked

"Didn't Chase tell you?" Bree asked putting her bag down

"You know you had to come home straight from school" Mr Davenport yelled

"I was doing some homework" Bree said

"Your health is more important" Mr Davenport yelled

"There's nothing wrong with me" Bree yelled back.

"You were unconscious, you almost got blown up and you started to heat up" Mr Davenport yelled

"It's just a side affect" Bree yelled

"A side affect?" Mr Davenport asked

"You know...I have bionics. Yeh the blast probably messed up my chip" Bree said covering up her tracks

Mr Davenport thought for a second.

"How come I didn't think of that?" Mr Davenport asked himself quietly

"Wait...what exactly were you doing while Bree was unconscious?" Tasha asked

"I was checking her blood pressure,her pulse and her temperature" Mr Davenport said ashamed that he didn't think the problem was her bionic chip

"I thought you were a genius" Tasha mocked

"I am" Mr Davenport yelled

"Can I go now?" Bree asked

"Yeh...sure" Mr Davenport said

Warehouse

"Bree davenport was successful"

"Good job. It's time" Phoenix stated

"I will get the others ready. Do you want the other bionic siblings to follow her?"

"Yes. I want your army to dispose of them. If all her family is dead then she should have nothing else to leave for there fore she won't have any connection to her emotions "

" I understand"

The guy disappeared in thin air.

Do you guys want me to make Bree evil?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Oi Bree wake up" Chase said banging his fist against the capsule

"Give me 5 more..." Bree said drifting back to sleep

"Bree get up your late for school" Chase said

"School? What's school?" Bree asked groggily

"The place where you learn" Chase said

"Right. I'm up" Bree said. She stepped out of her capsule

Chase went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Where's Bree?" Tasha asked

"She's upstairs" Chase answered while eating a bowl of cereal

"Tell her to hurry up she's late" Tasha said

"You guys have to come immediately after school" Mr Davenport said.

Bree super sped to the kitchen.

"Whats going on?" Bree asked

"There was a malfunction which is really odd considering I'm the smartest man alive and there should have never be a malfunction" Mr Davenport said

"What are you implying?" Leo asked

"Someone hacked into the system. I'm trying to track them down" Mr Davenport said grabbing his computer

"What happened to my computer?" Mr Davenport yelled

"Bye" the bionics and Leo ran out of the house as fast as they could.

School

"Hey Bree" Abigail greeted

"Hey Abigail what are you guys doing here" Bree asked

"Something's wrong" Derek stated

"Yeh you need to be more specific than that" Bree said

"Phoenix hacked into our system" jake said slightly pissed

"What? That means Phoenix was the one who hacked into our system" Bree said quietly

"If she hacked into your system that means she's after your brothers" Aeron said

"Why?" Bree asked

"To kill them. She wants to kill everyone you love" jake said

"No. I won't let her" Bree said

"The only way to keep your family safe and alive is fighting back" Derek said

"Why haven't you fought back before?" Bree asked

"Each time we use our powers there's a chance that we could lose control of it. We trained our selves to keep our emotions intact. You haven't" Aeron said

"So what do I do?" Bree asked

"All we need is 4 hours or more" Derek said

"4 hours for what?" Bree asked

"4 hours of teaching you how to use your powers" Aeron explained

"I can come after school. My dad will have Phoenix tracked down by then" Bree explained

"Well then skip school" jake said

School ends

"Where's Bree?" Adam asked

"I don't know" Chase said

"I will try using my bionics to track her" Chase said. He put his fingers to his head. He scanned the school

"Bree isn't here" Chase said

"What do we do?" Leo asked

"Call her" Chase said. He took out his phone. Just when he was about to call Bree a message popped up.

"Bree said to meet her at home" Chase said

"Alright let's go" Leo said

Jakes house

Bree was able to create a sword out of darkness. She was able to create at least 3 shadow slaves with weapons and armour. She could teleport to one darkness to another which doesn't really matter considering she has bionics. She could use darkness to blind her enemies temporarily.

"Keep this ear piece with you at all times" jake said

"Got it" Bree said. "What does it do?"

"Well thanks to Aeron and you. We created this armour which can send direct messages to you and the others telepathically. We will be wearing masks just in case. So all you have to do is put the ear piece in and think about what you want to say" jake said

"Ok thanks"

Bree super sped home

When she got there her brothers were just at the door.

"Where were you?" Chase asked

"I was out at the park" Bree lied

"With out me" Adam asked feeling hurt

" you skipped out on school" Chase asked

"Again with out me" Adam said

"Look it could be more dangerous than you think" Bree said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chase asked

"Well i almost died on a mission" Bree pointed out

"Ok I see your point" Chase said

"Let's go in already I really need to go pee" adam said pushing Chase aside and running straight into the door and into the toilet

"Did you track the hacker down?" Chase asked getting a snack from the fridge

"Yep and we will be leaving now" Mr Davenport said with a hint of urgency in his voice

"Wait we?" Bree asked

"Yes I'm going with you" Mr Davenport said

"Why?" Chase asked

"I think the same person who hacked our system was the same person who hacked the system from the last mission" Mr Davenport said

"Am I going it you?" Leo asked

"Actually I really need you in the lab" Mr Davenport said

"Why?" Leo asked

"You will be able to see everything that I see through the computer but I added this new tweak which allows you too see any life forms. You can tell how strong they are. If it pops up red than its our enemy. I made the new gadget recognise all of use already so it won't detect us as enemy. If an enemy gets to close. This thing" Mr Davenport said taking out a piece of armour for the wrist. "Will automatically shoot a knife out which can pierce any armour" Mr Davenport said

"Ok that's great" Bree said sarcastically "but this is a really dangerous mission" Bree said

"Yes I know. I also have other weapons" Mr Davenport said showing them a bunch of swords and cross bows

"How are you going to fit that?" Chase asked

Mr Davenport put the swords into the sheathe. "Here" Mr Davenport said giving a dagger to Bree and Chase

"I want you guys to have this just in case" Mr Davenport said

"How about Adam?" Chase asked

"I'm giving Adam one of the gloves in case he accidentally cuts himself or one of us" Mr Davenport said

"Ready to go?" Mr Davenport asked

"Yeh" Bree and Chase said

"I'm ready to go" Adam yelled

"Wait I need to get something out of the lab" Bree said

"Be quick" Mr Davenport said

Bree ran into the lab and hacked the program that detects enemy's to recognise Abigail,Aeron,Jake and Derek.

"Ok I'm ready" Bree said. She super sped towards the vehicle


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Wow so this is the place" Chase said

"Cool" Leo yelled which cause Mr Davenport to wince. The place was a small cave.

"There's nothing cool about it" Bree said

"I wonder if batman lives there" Adam said with a huge grin

They heard a rustle in the bush.

"Whose there?" Mr Davenport yelled

"Wait" Leo said. "There's 4 people and for some reason it's green"

"Wait...that should be impossible" Mr Davenport said

"Yeh because you haven't been hacked before" Chase said sarcastically

The four people were wearing a mask and a dark blue and black armour.

"Don't worry there on our side" Bree said

"How do you know?" Chase asked

"They want to kill Phoenix too" Bree said

"Wait whose Phoenix?" Mr Davenport asked

"She's the one who hacked your system twice" Bree said

"Ok how do you know this?" Mr Davenport asked

"Long story short. I basically got these powers from Phoenix which can turn me evil. If we kill Phoenix then the powers go and I'm safe" Bree said

"Why didn't you tell us any of this?" Chase asked outraged

"I will tell you this after we complete the mission" Bree said

"Alright" Mr Davenport said

"Let's go" chase said

The group walked into the cave. There were 2 guards scouting the area.

"Adam you knock out that guard and I will take on the other" Mr Davenport said bit before they could do anything Derek summoned his Hell hound to attack the two men

"Or you could do that" Chase said. The animals returned to Derek. Adam tried patting the hell hound.

"Aren't you the cutest hell thingy" Adam said trying to pay the hell hound but the hell hound tried to bite him.

"Don't touch" Derek said as if he was talking to a 5 year old

They continued walking deeper into the cave.

"Are we lost?" Adam asked. "Cause I keep seeing rocks"

"We're in a cave you idiot" Chase yelled. "Of course there's going to be rocks"

"Shut up" Aeron yelled

"Whose there?" A voice yelled out.

"Big D there's 10 guys there and there's something off" Leo said fiercely trying on the computer.

"What do you mean?" Mr Davenport asked

"I can't describe it. The data shown on the screen shows me the same data as the other four guys with you and Bree" Leo explained

"They're like us" Jake said

"What do you mean by us?" Chase asked

Suddenly a fire ball was shot at Chase but Chase used his force field to block it

"Oh I get it" Chase said

A guy shot more fire balls at Chase but he easily deflected them.

"I got this one" Chase yelled

Another guy was shooting knives out of his hands. Mr Davenport deflected and dodged his attacks. Mr Davenport got out a gun which can transform into any type of weapon and started shooting the bullets at incoming knives.

"When did you learn how to shoot a gun?" Leo asked. A knife almost pierced Mr Davenports skin.

"Quit distracting me" Mr Davenport yelled at Leo

Another man who was really big and bulky was able to stretch his limbs out. The man grabbed Adam by the leg. But before the man could pull his arm back Adam shot the man with his lasers

"This is so cool" Adam yelled out

Two other guys who are twins merged with each other which created a bulky tall ugly beast. The beast was green and had horns sticking out of there heads. The beast screamed out a ear piercing scream and out of no where mini versions of the beats started running towards Derek. Derek smirked and summoned a hell hound and the alpha male of the hell hounds.

"Bree I need a weapon" Derek yelled

Bree summoned a dark bow. Bree chucked Derek the bow.

Derek started shooting the minions while his hell animals strived to kill the beast.

There were 5 more men.

"Guys be care full these guys are demons" Aeron yelled out to Bree abigail and Jake

"What the hell?" Bree said

"They attack in groups so it's the 4 us against the 5 of them"

"You said there were different types of demons. What are they?" Bree asked

"I can't tell unless they transform" Aeron said

"Then take there magic" Bree said

"I can't do that. I have to touch them and to be honest I don't think anyone wants to touch those things" Aeron explained. Bree rolled her eyes. "But from what I can tell they have to trigger there powers"

"So what do we do?" Abigail asked. They looked at Jake.

"Attack them" Jake said firmly


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chase was still deflecting the fire balls. While the guys was attacking Chase started to plan out his plan. He calculated the speed of the incoming fires.

Once he finished protecting himself he ran to the guy while dodging the fire balls and punched the guy making the the guy stumble.

The guy fell back but he was still standing. The guys tried punching Chase with his fire hand but Chase jumped in the air and dodged it.

Chase used his telekinesis to move a chunk of rock at the guy. The guy stumbled but he didn't fall.

The guy punched Chase in the stomachs and tried kicking him but Chase used his force field to protect himself. When the guy hit the force field,the force was too power that the guy flew backwards. Chase stood up and picked up the guy. He repeatedly punched him until he was knocked out he turned into ashes. Chase was about to run over to his father to help him out but then he collapsed. He was tired.

Mr Davenport was shooting the guys knives. He then tried to shoot the guy in the head but the guy jumped in the air. The guy grew a sword on his left arm. Mr Davenport turned the gun into a sword. Those two clashed. They kept trying to stab each other but both were equal in swords.

"Big D duck" Leo screamed in to the mic. Mr Davenport did as Leo said. The guy lost his balance.

"Stab him now" Leo said more like screamed

Mr Davenport stabbed him. The guy turned into a pile of swords.

"Yes I did it. I did it" Mr Davenport said doing his happy dance. But then Mr Davenport he felt a sharp pain in his leg.

"Owwww. I got a cramp" Mr Davenport yelled

"Hey stretch guy can you stretch yourself up to my house. I forgot to eat before I left" Adam asked his opponent

The guy thought Adam was mocking him and he immediately attacked him. He stretched his arm out to Adam. He grabbed Adams arms and lifted him up in the air.

"This is fun" Adam said while hanging upside down in the air. The guy pulled his arms back and Adam with him. The guy threw Adam in to the rock.

"Agh" Adam grunted. He looked at the guy. "I had it with you and your stretchy arms" Adam yelled. Adam shot lasers at the incoming arms. The guy decided to attack Adam head on. The guy tackled Adam to the ground. Adam used his super strength to throw the guy of him. Adam picked him up and threw him to the rock which instantly knocked him out. The guy turned into a rubber. Adam walked over to the rubber and picked it up.

"Mine" Adam said. He sat down and started to inspect the rubber.

Derek shot all of the minions while his hell hounds attacked the beast.

Derek transformed the bow into a sword.

Derek summoned a wolf. He rode the wolf to the beast at a fast pace. He gripped the sword tightly. He jumped up in the air. The beast was distracted by the hell hounds which gave Derek a clear hit. He stabbed the beast in the neck. Derek Jumped off the giant and landed near his hell hounds. The giant shrunk and then split into 2. The twins then disappeared into thin air.

Aeron turned into a hell demon. Abigail made a large vine barrier around herself. Jake sparked his right hand with electricity and his left hand with fire. Bree had dark aura surrounding her.

Aeron and the 5 men attacked each other. Abigail controlled her vines to grab both 2 men and threw them into a rock. Jake was shooting fire at 1 of the guy but the guy kept dodging it. Jake ran up to the guy and was able to electrocute him. Aeron was punching the guy repeatedly. Bree super sped to one of the grabbed him and threw him into the Rock.

"Well that was easy" Bree said

"There's something wrong" Aeron stated. Derek and the others ran up to them.

"What now?" Derek asked

"We have to find Phoenix" Jake said. They all heard clapping.

"You guys were stronger than I originally thought" Phoenix said "but no matter what you can't defeat me"

"We killed all your men. You against us" Chase said

"Oh you didn't kill all my men. You see I realised I made a mistake. I injected the wrong people. Although Bree is an exception" Phoenix said. She made eye contact with Bree. Bree started to feel dizzy. She placed her hand on her head.

"Bree? Are you ok?" Jake asked. Before Bree could answer she collapsed. Phoenix smirked and then she disappeared.

Bree's dream.

"Bree. You poor little girl" Phoenix said

"Where are you?" Bree asked

Bree heard a scream. It sounded like Chase.

"Chase" Bree yelled out. All she could see was complete darkness. Bree used her powers to remove the darkness. Bree covered her mouth and tears streamed down her face. She sobbed and cried harder. She collapsed to her knees. "No no no no no" Bree repeated to her self.

"You did that" Phoenix said. Bree saw her brothers and father lying in the exact same cave by instead of just lying there she saw blood pouring out from there wounds.

"No no no no" Bree repeated to herself

"Yes you did. When you fell unconscious you killed them. You did that" Phoenix said

"I wo-" Bree couldn't say it. She couldn't say she killed her family.

"Oh darling but you did" Phoenix said." I can help you" Phoenix kneeled down next to Bree.

"You did this" Bree yelled out through her tears. She sobbed harder and harder.

"No I didn't do anything. I'm trying to help you. Jake, Derek,Aeron and Abigail is the one hurting you" Phoenix said. Bree shook her head. She didn't want to believe it.

"I can help you. All you have to do is turn off your emotions" Phoenix said

"I ca-" Bree started to sob

"Just close your eyes and turn it off" Bree closed her eyes. She didn't want to feel this pain this guilt. She hated feeling like this. She killed her brothers. She will never be able to see them laugh cry or pull pranks. She killed her father. The only person that cares enough about her that he kidnapped her. Bree opened her eyes. Tears were still steaming down her face but her eyes showed nothing.

"You obey me now. The people who killed your brothers and father is Jake,Aeron,Abigail and Derek. Kill them" Phoenix whispered into Bree's ear.

Dream end.

Bree's eyes opened. Adam was holding her in his lap.

"Bree?" Adam asked

She stood up and stared at him. She felt nothing. She didn't recognise him. She saw a guy who knew her name. She put her hand out. Her palm started to glow black. A black ball was forming in her hand. The davenports and the rest knew what was going to happen. They quickly ran out of the cave. The cave collapsed.

"Bree" The davenports yelled out.

Adam marched over to Jake. He lifted him up by his shirt.

"Where's my sister?" Adam yelled. "What the hell did you do" Adam yelled even louder.

"She's being possessed by Phoenix She gave up" Jake said

"My sister would never GIVE UP" Adam yelled.

"Are you sure? What if she thought she killed you guys? Do you think she would give up then?" Jake yelled. Adam looked really pissed. He threw Jake into a tree.

"Adam" Mr Davenport yelled.

"How do we get her back?" Chase asked desperately.

"Why are you asking them? What would they know? They got our sister into this mess" Adam yelled

"SHE WORKED WITH THEM. THEY KNOW MORE ABOUT HER THEN WE DO RIGHT NOW. SO QUICK ACTING LIKE THIS. INSTEAD TRY TO FIND A SOLUTION" Chase yelled at Adam. Adam looked like he was going to punch Chase but he didn't.

"Either we kill Phoenix or we kill Bree" Aeron said.

"Hell no. We aren't kill our own sister" Leo yelled through the mic.

"What made her want to kill us?" Mr Davenport asked

"She thinks your dead. She thinks she killed you guys. She can't recognise you guys. She doesn't feel any emotion" Derek said

They stayed silent.

"What do we do?" Mr Davenport asked

"She would most likely come after us" Abigail said

"Ok so we stay with you then" Adam said

"Fine. But don't mess up my house" Jake said


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jakes house.

"How long do we wait?" Chase asked

"I don't know. Phoenix will try to track us down" Jake said

"Well I don't like waiting" Adam said.

"I can see that" Aeron whispered

"Why don't you tell us who you are and how you know my daughter?" Mr Davenport asked

The four looked at each other. Jake nodded his head

"Ok. I'm Jake that's Derek, Aeron and Abigail. My power is lightning and fire. One night I was walking home from school with my little sister. Phoenix came out of no where and injected something into me. She injected my sister with the exact same thing. Instead she didn't make it. We all got injected withy he same thing but it gives us different powers. If your not strong enough you don't make it. I'm getting revenge for my sister" Jake said

Aeron rolled his eyes. "My power is shape shifting into demons and absorbing people's powers temporarily. I was taking out the garbage when Phoenix stabbed me with the needle. I don't want to die so I'm that why I want to destroy Phoenix" Aeron said

"I can control nature and shape shift to anything. Animals,humans. I was hanging out with my boy friend near the park. We were having a picnic for our date. Phoenix gave me the needle. Thank god she didn't give It to my boyfriend but she wiped his memory of me away. I'm doing this cause I want to be with my boyfriend" Abigail said

"I can summon things from hell. My house caught on fire. Phoenix lit my house on fire. She killed my mum and dad. I made it out. She injected me with the needle. I'm doing this for my parents. " Derek said

"Why do you guys need to destroy Phoenix? I mean you have these cool powers right?" Leo asked. Mr Davenport picked him up from the house since Tasha was out. It wasn't safe.

"This type of powers are going to kill us. If we kill Phoenix it cuts off all connections to the powers. If we don't kill Phoenix then...we turn evil. We rather die then turn evil"

"How do we turn Bree on our side? I'm not hurting my sister" Chase said defensively

"We don't know" Jake said softly.

"Look we might as well get some sleep. God knows when she will attack" Derek said

"His right" Mr Davenport said.

The forest

Bree was standing next to Phoenix.

"Bree did you find them" Phoenix asked

"Yes. There at jakes house" Bree said emotionless

"Give them this. Do not read it. When they come you will fight them infact you will kill all of them. Understand?" Phoenix asked. She handed Bree the piece of paper.

"Understood" Bree said. Phoenix smiled and disappeared.

Bree slowly walked to the edge of the cliff. She watched the moon. She saw the stars. She felt nothing.

Morning.

Bree was standing out of jakes house. She put her hood on. She closed her eyes and disappeared. She reappeared in jakes house. She was hiding in the corner. She took out a piece of paper. She walked over to Adam and Chase slowly and soundlessly. She felt a sudden pain in her heart. Grief,Sorrow and loneliness. She heard a sudden movement. She dropped the paper and teleported back into the forest.

Chase woke up. He found a piece of paper. He read it.

"Guys wake up" Chase yelled.

"What? It like 12 pm " Adam said

"You don't even have a watch. And it's 7 am" Chase said

"What going on?" Mr Davenport asked

"Here" Chase said hanging the letter to Mr Davenport. He read over it a couple of times.

"Wake the others up" Mr Davenport said

Forest

"Where is she?" Aeron asked

"Are we lost?" Adam asked Chase

"No. It says that she's right here" Chase said

"Yeh and how would you know?" Aeron asked

"If you have forgotten. I'm bionic and so is my sister. I can track down my brother and sister with the gps in stored into my brain" Chase said

"Are you meant to be the smart one?" A girls voice ask from above

"That's not Bree" Leo stated

"Hello brother" the girl said. She was smiling at Jake.

"Rose" Jake whispered out

"Ohhhh Jakey" rose said in a fake sincere voice

"I saw you. You died" Jake whispered.

"No I didn't die. Phoenix teleported me to the cave. She took care off me when you didn't. You left me alone" rose said

"No your not real" Jake said

"Oh but I am" rose said with a smile.

"Where's my sister?" Adam yelled

"Who? Oh you mean Bree. She's not your sister boys. In fact she doesn't even know you guys" rose said

"I want you to kill me" rose said

"No problems there" Adam said

"Wait" Jake said "we can't kill her. She's my sister"

"I can kill her" Phoenix said from behind rose. She touched rose and rose turned into ashes

"What the hell did you do?!" Jake yelled. Jake ran over to the pile of ashes. "NO NO NO. PLEASE DONT" Jake sobbed

"Oh stop being such a drama queen. She was already dead. I just wanted to break you and I did just that" Phoenix said with a smile

"Where's Bree?" Leo asked. Phoenix looked at Leo. "I mean I would like to have her back. She's my sister" Leo said in a high pitched voice.

"Hmmmm Bree...she's dead" Phoenix said

The davenports looked shocked. Chase had tears in his eyes. Adam had tears falling from his eyes and Mr Davenport and leo stood there shocked and afraid.

"I mean. She will be dead. Once you kill her" Phoenix said

"We will never kill our own sister" Chase yelled

"Ok that's fair. But she wants to kill you" Phoenix said. Adam had enough. He shot Phoenix with his laser eyes but Bree teleported in front of Phoenix. She created a dark cloudy orb in her hands. The laser shot into her hand and it disappeared.

"It disappeared" Leo whispered

"No. Things don't just disappear. They go and they come" Phoenix said pointing behind Adam.

The laser that Adam shot at Phoenix shot Adam.

"Adam" Leo yelled. He ran to Adam.

"Ow. My lasers hurt" Adam said standing up.

"Bree. Don't do this. We're your family" Chase said

"Oh you guys never shut up" Phoenix said. She aimed her fist at Chase. A fire ball shot out.

"Chase" Mr Davenport yelled out. Jake used his own fire ball to cancel out Phoenix's fireball.

"You will pay for this" Jake yelled. He lit his body on fire. Lightning was surrounding his body. Aeron transformed into a large demon. Derek summoned his hell hound fenir and an angel from hell.

Derek ordered his hell hound to attack but not Bree. The beast ran into the direction of Phoenix. Phoenix put her hand in the direction of the beast. A Phoenix flew out of her fire hand. The Phoenix touched the hellhound with its wings and the demon and the Phoenix disappeared

"They cancelled each other out" Derek whispered. The angel attacked next. The angel had a sword in one hand. He flew up into the air and looked at his opponent. Bree looked at the angel. The angel started to fly down. Bree waited for the angel to come close enough to be touched. She touched the angel and the angel turned into a black mist. Once that black mist disappeared. The angel was gone.

"No" Derek whispered. He summoned his alpha and wolves

"Wait let me have a go. You davenports. Find a way to get through to Bree. We will stall them" Jake said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Leo yelled

"She's your sister" Abigail yelled. Abigail shapeshifter into a lycranthrope. (The ability to change into a werewolf). Abigail let out a ear piercing howl. She ran to Bree. She knew to get to Phoenix she had to get through Bree. She wanted to knock Bree out not cause her a lot of harm. Abigail thought of an strategy. She used vines to wrap up Bree.

"You wrapped her up? Wow" Phoenix said sarcastically

Bree looked at the vines. The vines turned into mist. Abigail ran to Phoenix. She used the vines as an distraction. Abigail was so close to ripping Phoenix apart. But Bree shot a black orb at Abigail making her collapse. She transformed back into her human form. Bree threw Abigail into a tree next to Jake and the others. Aeron was next.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What the hell are we going to do?" Leo yelled

"Language" Mr Davenport yelled

"I'm sorry that I'm panicking about saving my older evil bionic killing sister" leo yelled back

"That it" Chase yelled out

"What's it?" Adam asked

"What is else Bree beside a girl with evil powers?" Chase questioned

"bad at getting boyfriends ohhhh how about lugi contests. She great at that" Adam yelled out

"No" Leo yelled giving Adam a stupid look "She's bionic" Leo said

"Exactly I'm sure Phoenix was too concentrated on Bree's powers. She didn't even think twice about her bionics" chase said

"You're right. You can use your over ride app to control her" Mr Davenport said

Aeron flew towards Bree. He spat out a poisonous venom which almost touched Bree but Bree created a black mist around her. She was gone in less than a second. Aeron landed and change back into his original form. He looked at Bree in the eyes.

Bree stayed still. Aeron shot a dark mist ball at her. Bree didn't flinch. She simply looked at the ball and it disappeared. Aeron looked confused. Suddenly he felt pain from his back. He let out a piercing scream. Bree watched him fall on the ground unconsciously.

Jake took this chance to attack Phoenix. He ran fast towards Phoenix and punched her in the face. Phoenix looked surprised. She fell to the ground. She let out a small grunt. Bree turned around and saw Phoenix fall to the ground. Bree teleported to Phoenix. She then punched Jake in the face. Jake fell down but he flipped himself up right. He's body was still on fire. It butt Bree's hand a bit but she didn't seem to notice

"Kill him" Phoenix ordered. Bree threw punches and kicks at Jake but he dodged them all. He then tried to punch her but it was no use. Bree was able to teleport behind him and create a mist ball. But this ball was 5x bigger than its regular size. Jake created a fire ball. The same size and shape. Bree's and jakes orbs crashed into each other. Jake added a bit more fire but Bree bring evil and all teleported away from the incoming fire ball. She teleported behind Jake. Before Jake could react she grabbed Jake by the neck. Jakes fire went out. Jake was chocking to death. He gasped for air but no air entered his lungs.

"Breeana davenport" Mr Davenport yelled out. Bree still held Jake who was gasping for air in her hand.

"Now Chase" Mr Davenport yelled. Chase put his finger to his temple. He was able to connect with Bree but it was more difficult. Something was blocking the connection

"It's not working" Chase yelled. Bree's eyes turned dark red. She let go of Jake and turned to the davenports.

"Oh damn. I think we made her mad" Leo said

Bree started walking towards them slowly.

"Hurry up Chase" Adam yelled at his little brother. Bree was slowly creating an orb in her hand.

Bree aimed at her family.

"Bree listen to me. You're not a killer your our sister. Out bionic sister" Adam yelled at Bree. Bree seemed to flinch.

"Remember when we were little. You and I used to prank Chase. Remember that time when I was sick. You took care of me because you loved me. You read me books, made me soup, you even picked on Chase for me because I was to sick to do it. You did all of that cause you care and love this family" Adam yelled out. Everyone was surprised by his inspiring words. Bree's eyes turned green for a second. That's when Chase got his connection with Bree back. Bree's eyes turned to its normal colour. She collapsed on the ground.

"No" Phoenix yelled. Jake stood up from his spot.

"Now you don't have someone to do your dirty work" Jake said walking slowly towards Phoenix.

"I can easily take care of you myself" Phoenix yelled. "You're already weak from your battle with Bree"

Bree started to gain consciousness. She sat up and stared at her family. She lifted her hand up and touched Adams and chases face.

"You're real" Bree said quietly.s she didn't realise it but tears were streaming down her pale face.

"You can get rid of us" Chase said bAck. Bree started to sob. She stood up and hugged her whole family. After she was done hugging her family she looked over at Phoenix and Jake. She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds. She started to walk towards Phoenix and Jake slowly.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked. Bree gave Adam a reassuring smile.

"You not only ruined my lives. You ruined Derek's, Abigail's, Aeron's and Bree's lives" Jake said.

"I didn't ruin you're lives I gave you a gift" Phoenix yelled. "You can't even defeat me"

"I'm not going to defeat you" Jake said. Abigail, Derek, Aeron and Bree walked behind Jake. "We're going to end you"

Phoenix looked afraid. Truly afraid. Phoenix was about to run but Abigail used her chlorokinesis powers to grab her legs so she couldn't run. Abigail smiled. Phoenix was about to burn the vines off but Aeron appeared behind her. He changed his hand into a demon hand so he could get burnt. He grabbed her arms.

"Go ahead. Burn off the vines using your body heat. But let me tell you this. Even if you burn it off we can and we will find you. You can either admit defeat or live your life simply knowing that we can end it at any moment" Jake said louder and louder. He started to walk closer to her until they were face to face.

Phoenix smiled a bit. "I'm not going to run. I'm not even going to beg for mercy because this is exactly what I want"

Jake gave her a confused look. Derek and Bree looked at each other confused. Abigail and Aeron gave each other the same looks.

"You're all Monsters already. You almost killed your siblings" Phoenix said glaring at Bree. "And the rest of you are trying to kill me"

"We're different. We getting revenge for the people we love" Jake said

"Revenge for what? Your sister isn't dead nor is your parents. I took away your boyfriends memories. I can easily give them back with 1 word. So go ahead kill me. You will never know what happened to your family. You will never know where your family is" Phoenix smirked. Phoenix burnt the vines off with her heat. Abigail let go of Phoenix. Aeron let go of Phoenixs arms

"Now then" Phoenix said.

"Give us back our family" Jake said sternly

"Oh sorry did you think I was telling you the truth" Phoenix said. She clicked her fingers and disappeared.

She reappeared behind mr davenport. Bree whipped her head around and saw Her standing behind her father.

"Boom" Phoenix said.

Hey guys I'm writing a watt pad book. My username is thedoctor2135


End file.
